


Date Night

by Anaredrina



Series: Serendipity [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dirty Jokes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Post-Resident Evil 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaredrina/pseuds/Anaredrina
Summary: You woke up earlier in the day, and had a more serious conversation with Leon, and he insists to take you on a date, at the very least.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Reader, Leon S. Kennedy & You, Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: Serendipity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988086
Kudos: 18





	Date Night

You woke up later that day in the afternoon. You could feel the sun shining on your body and through your eyelids before you opened your eyes, and it did indeed feel pleasantly warm. As you opened them, you panicked for a few seconds when you saw your bedroom door was ajar and just beyond that, your bathroom door in the adjacent hallway. And right in the center of the door frames, almost perfectly aligned for your viewing pleasure, stood a man without a shirt on, just boxer briefs. He was shaving his face at the sink without a care in the world, or so it appeared. 

“What the hell…” You muttered to yourself. You were the one who forgot what happened for some reason, and you knew you had not been drinking.   
He must have noticed you stirring, and glanced back at you, knowing exactly where you were. “Good afternoon, sweetheart.”  
“...Leon?”  
“Yeah?”

He noticed that you seemed a bit puzzled and irritated, but a few glances from him jogged your memory. 

“Are you alright?” He turned the faucet off and rubbed his face on a towel, and came back to your bedroom, seemingly not caring that he wasn't wearing anything. The scent of whatever he was using to shave his face smelled delightful, and it hit you like an incoming truck, just a lot more pleasant. 

Dear God, this man was insanely attractive. If you weren't already laying, this sight would knock you off your feet. Who doesn't want to wake up to a tall, blue eyed, muscular guy with the most charming smile, who is also wearing some very telling boxer briefs, outlining his morning wood in detail?...

Then you realized that your pillow also smelled like whatever he was using in the bathroom, and that is when it all came back again. You must have been on him. Or very very close at least. 

“Yeah I'm fine. I just… Forgot for a moment, I guess.”  
He smiled at you understandingly, and asked if you slept well. Part of you couldn't really believe that you woke up to some perfect, half undressed man who is not someone you grabbed from a bar and had sloppy sex with, but rather your brand new roommate whom you didn't have sex with, surprisingly. Though you definitely would have agreed to let him fuck you senseless on the spot, had he asked. 

And he was looking at you like you were his beloved trophy wife or something, and nothing at all was wrong, or unreal whatsoever. It was… Strange. 

“I think I slept too well. Am I fucking dreaming?... No?”  
Leon sat down next to you, you were lying on your back, facing the door albeit upside down. He couldn't really help but to stare at you for a bit, sprawled out like this. How had you not noticed the cold by now?

“Nice rack.”

You turned bright red when you noticed you weren't wearing a shirt, but he placed his hand on top of yours when you tried to cover up, and eventually you just removed your hands. “I promise I didn't enjoy myself too much.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I'm coming down from being drunk for a week straight, and I thought I was going to lose my mind when those thoughts popped up. I don't fucking know how I ended up here in one piece or how I figured anything out. I'm surprised I've got brain cells left and that my brain is still in my fucking skull.”

Leon paused, and gave you a more concerned and embarrassed look, you could definitely tell the booze has worn off and he was regretting or questioning some of his actions.

“And I'm glad you didn't kick me out for all the stupid shit I probably said and did, seeing as we're both half fucking naked.”  
“Leon, it's okay. Don't apologize. I went along with it too, keep that in mind.”  
“...I'm trying to be respectful but, God dammit woman, you're making it hard. Jesus fucking Christ... I forgot what I was gonna to ask.” 

Leon's face lit up bright red and he turned his gaze away from you, a tad embarrassed. You couldn't help but chuckle. He set himself up for that one. Maybe he's still a little cheeky even when sober, but not really as slick and good with his words as he was before you went to bed. He managed to undress you with his cocky statements, after all. 

Despite all the strain and distraction, he seemed to be perfectly aware of everything around him physically, hypervigilant. But you almost didn't realize why he was even telling you all of this. He needed your help. 

“Uhh… I’ll take that as a compliment. But it’s far too late to kind of… Undo this.”  
“I figured as much. But I’m not complaining, you're… Beautiful.” That wasn't the most charming or most eloquent thing he's said, and more often than not it's expected that you find other ways to express such a simple statement as that, but just hearing it plain and simple from him was a nice refreshment.

You were a touch concerned despite his flattery, but you were recalling the things he told you that happened to him, trying to put together his part of the puzzle for him at the same time, and trying to quickly catch up and piece together the meaning of all of this. 

He's been trying to outrun his problems with booze for a week, so it's safe to say he's fallen out of touch with his normal self and he won't be getting that back either, because the events in the past week were just shoved away and suppressed before he could even process it. His head and his thoughts were a trainwreck; he felt normal aside from the intrusive thoughts and images popping up in his memory, almost interfering with his mind like static, and he was essentially fighting himself for control over his mental state. He would be either giving in and letting it overwhelm him, probably turning into a nervous crying mess, or try to focus on something else and push everything even further back. Without alcohol as a crutch, he was getting more and more exhausted by trying to keep those thoughts at bay. 

“Ah, I remember. Hold on a sec.”  
Leon got back up and rummaged through his bags, picking up his shotgun, knives, as well as his signature Matilda and a few other firearms. It was quite the handful, but he insisted on giving it all to you, laying it down on the bed and backing off to make his point clear. 

“And… Please keep these away from me. I'm serious when I say your company means a lot to me.”  
You swallowed hard, you knew exactly what that meant. That's a harsh subject change for sure. 

“But don't you need them for work?”  
“In order to work I gotta be in one piece.” He gave you a pained smile, hoping you'd just take them.   
“Thank you for trusting me with them, Leon. I know it takes a lot to be aware of these kinds of things, let alone want to stop yourself.”  
“I'll be okay. Thank you, y/n.”  
He sat down next to you again, on the opposite side of the weapons he just laid down. Leon lowered his voice and sounded pretty embarrassed and it took him a lot of his ego to ask you for this.   
“I know it sounds stupid but can you please stay with me? Even if those are gone, I don't want to be left alone. For now.”  
“I'll follow you into the bathroom if need be, I'm here for you.” You chuckled, and smiled at your comment. “I think I'm good on that one.”

You would diagnose him with PTSD on the spot if you had a medical license. Textbook case; fairly straightforward to spot and explain. 

Since he handed you his knife, you weren't sure if he'd tried to cut himself before, or he just wanted to hand it off to you because it's still a weapon at the end of the day. With the countless scratches and wounds on his arms it was hard to tell, but your training indicated to you that those were defensive wounds, and that calmed your worry about that issue. That just left you to worry about the booze. Which he hasn't surrendered.

For now he had no way of coping aside from alcohol, which wasn't a good solution and he knew it. If he was being honest with himself, just being in your company had almost the same effect as alcohol on him, and that was enough to patch him up for sure, at least for now. Is that a feasible coping mechanism though?... And would he develop tolerance?

Slowly, it was dawning on you just how much horror he must have seen the past week, and judging by his expression he felt guilty for letting that sink in now, but there's little he could do. He just wanted to make sure you’re both on the same page and ask you to do him that favor. 

“Keep in mind that it's over, Leon. You can never promise or tell yourself it'll never happen again as unlikely as it is to ever happen again, but you can know that it's over. And you're here, today. Focus on the present, and don't forget to stay realistic with your goals and expectations or else you'll drive yourself crazy.” He nodded, silently yet eagerly. He'd gladly focus on you. 

You got up and put his weapons in the same locker where you kept your own, which you carried to work. Additionally, you grabbed a short, lightweight bathrobe from your laundry, and tied it up loosely. After you came back, he seemed to almost have missed you in those few moments; for having blue eyes he was giving you a pretty impressive puppy dog face. Whether or not that was intentional is up for debate.

You grabbed a pillow to hold in front of you, effectively hugging it, but you grabbed it to support yourself as you slumped over. This next one was a bit of a no brainer. 

“And please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything else. I know the least I can give is an open ear.”  
“You’ve given me a lot more than that.”

He plucked the pillow from your hands, and pulled you on to his lap which surprised you. His actions were definitely less graceful and tactful compared to last night, and you were beginning to get a good read on his personality now that he's completely sober. You could still see the similarities, he clearly likes you. But he's a lot more respectful and cautious now. 

It was quite obvious he was very hard, you felt his length brush along your entire ass and thighs as he maneuvered you around to fit in his lap in the way he liked, and it was throbbing against your butt as you finally settled. If that's also contributing to his difficulty focusing, you don't know, maybe it's helping him calm down if you could call that calm at all. 

You figured it's no use fighting these sorts of things already, he'd already seen you shirtless as can be, and you definitely slept on top of him more or less and cuddled up to him. It was clear to both of you that there's something between you two, and it's definitely not clothes. 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind though. And please, let me do this, don't use a pillow for that.” 

For a few moments he just held on to you, and didn't want to let go. If it were up to him he'd like to just stay here like this forever, and forget the shitty things that happened. He's not one to be too stupid to fall for someone immediately, but he does have a soft spot and utmost respect for people who help him, if it’ll be his undoing or not.

You noticed him smiling yet again, and he seemed totally normal when he could take his mind off of the bad memories. He had such a sweet, warm smile when he wasn't staring off into space with a pained expression. 

He cleared the strands of hair from your face and cradled it with one hand, and looked deep into your eyes. Suddenly you felt his lips touch your cheek, and he quickly withdrew himself so that he could see the look on your face, giving you a dirty smirk, which struck you as odd. Is this really saucy or raunchy by sober Leon standards?...

“Thank you, Y/n.”  
“Why are you thanking me? You did that.”  
“Oops.” He didn't look very apologetic.   
“I didn't know you'd think of doing that sober.”  
“I'll think about it a lot. Your company really helps, I can tell already. And I'm sorry you've got to feel exactly what it's doing to me… I guess that just comes with it. I can stop if you feel uncomfortable though.”  
“No it’s fine.” You smiled, and you couldn’t help but feel a little better about yourself, directly feeling all he needed to show you that he genuinely likes what he sees.

Nervously, he cleared his throat, trying to set a different tone, a more serious one.   
“And… I'm not going to coerce you or force you to do anything at all. Okay? It will always be your call. Just wanted to get that out there.”

That sort of surprised you, but it didn't really shock you too much. 

“Hmm? Is that bad?” He furrowed his brow and gave you an inquisitive look.  
“I expected you to tell me to bend over, suck your dick or spread my legs for you, but I guess that works too.”

Almost instantly, his cheeks lit up and you could have sworn his ears turned red too for a moment. It was difficult for him to stay calm and keep his mind out of the gutter when you said those sorts of things, but he can’t blame you. He did have a question though. He gave you a slightly mournful look, but still decided to ask nonetheless, it would also take his mind off those things too. He's such a gentleman for putting himself on a leash.

“Seriously, who treated you like that? I’d bust a cap in his ass.”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“Just know I’m not going to do that to you. But… I mean… I don’t have any objections if you made the choice to do that.”

He smiled at you innocently as can be. “...But that’s up to you.”  
“And I appreciate anything of course. You don’t owe me anything.”  
“I know.”  
“...Can we lay down for a little while longer though?” He asked, with a sheepish grin on his face, to which you simply nodded. After getting back under the blankets and holding you close for a few minutes, he thanked you again.

“What do you keep thanking me for?”  
“I don’t know. I didn’t expect this. Or you.”  
“I can't say I expected this either, but are you sure this is what you want? I mean this escalated quickly…”  
“I want this. I’m sure of that.”

Leon gave you one of the sweetest smiles on earth and it tugged on your heart strings a little. 

“Leon please… I think we both know where this'll go. This is just stupid luck and maybe both of us are just a little dim witted and desperate right now. A candle shines brighter in a dark room, you know?...”  
“I do know. I'm willing to slow down as much as you like, or just stop altogether.”  
“I'd never tell you to stop, but this is just… Very new.” Leon had a feeling you were going to add to that sentence, so he kept quiet.  
“Usually guys who get this close to me this quickly leave just as fast. But you’re still here.”  
Leon chuckled to himself, gingerly playing with your hair.   
“The only reason I’d leave is to go bust a cap in their sorry asses.”  
His comment made you smile even though he was implying he’d commit a crime for you, and Leon loved it when he could make you smile, no matter how stupid or idiotic the offending comment was.  
“We’ll take it slow though. Or however you like.”

You agreed with him. As much as you wanted to, you tried to hold off on taking things that much further with him aside from some still rather harmless teasing, and cuddling. 

“You haven't even asked me out on a date yet,” you added, jokingly.   
“Well then, how about we grab dinner soon?”   
“That sounds like a good idea.”  
“But for now… I wanna stay here just a little longer.” Leon nuzzled you, and held onto you a bit more urgently. His voice sounded a lot softer and emotional when he said that. 

He couldn’t see your face as he was hugging you, but you smiled and combed your fingers through his hair. He reminded you of a somewhat innocent, naive boy and a terrified helpless baby animal packaged in the body of a greek fucking god. Odd mix, but it works. He’s obviously not too oblivious or naive, but he just seems way too kind for his own good, but maybe his kindness is just a result of what happened to him, you didn't know for sure. 

Over the next hour or so, Leon kept a loose yet sure grip on you in bed, just relaxing. He barely talked, but let out a grumble if you strayed too far for his liking. He was sort of trapping you, but it didn’t surprise you that he’d be starved for touch and the like. In some way you found that to be sort of precious, and adorable. At this point both of you were half asleep enjoying each other’s company. But this time, you heard and felt his stomach growl, and he slowly sat up, still not letting you go.

“I think that’s enough of that, for now.” While that did sort of sound scary, you knew he was just joking and referencing what he said earlier.   
“Are you getting hungry too?” He asked you.  
“Food sounds like a good idea.”

Leon let you go now, and jumped out of bed to grab a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve shirt, which he lazily buttoned up. You were still in bed, watching contently. As he turned around to beckon you closer and get up, you raised a brow and gave him a smirk. He didn’t button up his shirt properly. 

“I think you might wanna double check your buttons.” Instead of looking down or standing in front of your mirror, he asked: “Why don’t you fix that for me?” with a smug look on his face, now glowing thanks to the sun just beginning to set and flooding your room with light. You couldn’t say no. The light fell just right into his eyes as well, making them almost shine. Such a stunning shade of blue, you thought. 

“I thought you’re a big boy?”  
“Alright, maybe that was an excuse to get you closer.” Leon turned his attention to fixing the buttons on his shirt, and faced towards the mirror on your vanity. You knew he’s bright, but you thought it was cute that he was clumsy like this, and so focused on fixing those buttons. In fact he was so focused he didn’t notice or see you step behind him. You approached him from behind and wrapped your arms around him, taking his hands off the shirt, and placing them at his sides. He met your eyes in the reflection of the mirror, and you smiled at him with a shit eating grin peeking out from his side before quickly buttoning his shirt properly using the mirror. But, you left the top three ones open. Not like you could reach them anyway, though. It was a bit too open for just a casual look, reminiscent of some 70’s disco getup, minus the gaudy chest hair. 

In his reflection you could also tell quite clearly that he was aroused again, just from you touching him and clinging to his back. Light blue jeans don't do him any favors in that regard, the light tone made the bulge all the more obvious. You tucked in his shirt and purposely poked at his growing hardon a bit which flustered him a decent amount, and then undid your work. Leon also just looked odd with a tucked in shirt. You shot a cheeky smile at him peering out from his side into the mirror. 

“You missed some.”  
“Nope. Did that on purpose. I also can’t reach those.”  
“But you can reach my zipper, hmm?”  
“Oh shush. Keep it that way though.”  
“I don’t have a mat of luscious chest hair to wear that look, sweetheart” he chuckled. Hmm, he had a sense of humor when he wasn’t drunk? Interesting.  
“You don’t need that. I like it.” He raised a brow at you, at your reflection. Again, you looked into his eyes through the mirror and just smiled at him with half lidded eyes. He scoffed quietly trying to suppress a laugh, and you let go to grab your own clothes. 

Leon noticed you picked out a dress, nothing too fancy but it was just long enough to be a couple of inches away from your knees, so it was relatively short.   
“Are you just begging me to give you that jacket again, going out like that?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe. Looks like we both suck at getting dressed, but not so much the other way around, huh?” Leon gave you another dirty smirk, before shaking his head and closing his eyes briefly. He turned his attention to his bags and fished out his car keys, before heading back out into the hall to get his shoes, and you followed suit after you slipped on some socks. You were about to grab your own keys off the hook in your kitchen, but Leon held up his keys and jangled them a bit.  
  
“I’ll drive, don’t stress about it. And I’ll pay. No ifs ands or buts.”  
“But you don’t know where the hell you’re going.”  
“I figured you’d tell me. Unless you don’t know where to go either, then we have a problem.”   
“We can go downtown and see if any place speaks to you, deal?”  
“Sounds good, sweetheart.” Again, you wanted to ask why he called you that but you just let it be, and grabbed your house keys instead before making for the door, but Leon cut you off, laying his hands on your shoulders just like he did outside of the diner.

“Y/n?”  
“Yes? I thought we were gonna l-”   
Before you knew it he pressed a kiss on your forehead before pulling you into a hug and weaving his fingers into your hair, holding on for a moment. You felt his erection pressing against you which sent goosebumps all over your body.  
“Thank you so much for all of this by the way.” You blushed and didn’t know what to say, but thank god he went to turn the doorknob now, and stepped out, waiting for you. He didn't seem too concerned that anyone would catch him with that tent in his pants because nobody was around, and it was beginning to get dark. There’s no doubt he was aware you felt and saw it though.

As soon as you both got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot, Leon placed his right hand on your thigh, and gave you a soft smile. “Right or left?”   
“Right. Then straight down the street.”  
“So it’s not far then?”  
“Not really. Maybe 5 minutes of driving. The police station is actually near there too, but I’m guessing they gave you that address.”  
“Ah yeah. I do remember.” He gave you a quick glance, and squeezed your thigh briefly.

“Any idea where you want to eat yet?”  
“I was gonna leave that up to you.”  
“I don’t mind really. McDonald’s or whatever is fine too, but I’d feel like one of those cheap bastards you ran into before, taking you on a damn date to McDonald’s.”  
You laughed heartily. “That’s actually what they did.”  
Leon scoffed, but he seemed amused. “That doesn’t surprise me. Not even ice cream or something? Not even a movie?”  
“Nope.”  
“Idiots. I’ll treat you better, I promise.” 

It took a moment for the full implications of that comment to sink in, of course it seemed like an O.K thing to say in a flirty, nonchalant way, but you had a feeling that Leon doesn’t just throw words and statements around like that. God damnit, you could already tell you’re going to fall hard for him if this keeps going. Like face-planting right into the sidewalk. He felt the same way more or less, but didn’t say that either. 

Leon spotted an Italian and Chinese restaurant, and asked if you’d like to go to either of them. You were familiar with both, and you told him that they’re pretty much overpriced.

“If the food is good I don’t mind. Hell I’d take you out every damn free evening we have.”  
“Are you trying to tell me you’re terrible at cooking?”  
“Maybe. But I also like you, and I like food.”  
“Do you wipe your ass with money or something?” That was mostly a joke, so it surprised you that he had a serious reaction to that.

“...May as well. As I said they paid me good money to keep my mouth shut.”  
“But you’ve told me.”  
He winked at you. “Not everything, sweetheart. But I’d rather not throw all that stuff at you now, it’s not very appetizing.” You simply nodded, maybe now isn’t the best time to hear that stuff, as curious as you were.  
“So, Italian or Chinese?”  
“I don’t know, flip a coin.”  
“You women never know where to eat. But at least you’re open to that.” Leon pulled over in a free spot between the two restaurants, and pulled out his wallet to pick out a coin. “Heads for italian, tails for Chinese, alright?” Again, you nodded.

“Looks like that’s heads. Pizza sounds really good right now.”  
“Pizza isn't too shabby, I suppose.”  
“Hey, you were the one who suggested flipping a coin.”  
“A-hem, I mean, pizza is wonderful!” You exclaimed as you opened the car door and stepped out, waiting for Leon to pop up around the hood of his car. He took your hand after locking the car and you both stepped inside the restaurant, and got seated. 

“You had to make me wear my shirt all goofy to a place like this didn't you?”   
“Says the one who couldn't button it properly to begin with.” Leon chuckled and bowed his head.   
“Okay, you got me.”

You really liked that he seemed to be perking up a lot, and played along with your jokes and made some of his own. It was hard to not smile at him like a total dumbass, he was so precious to you already. As you waited for your orders, Leon held your hands over the table and massaged them lightly. Is that odd? Maybe. In a restaurant? Very. Did it still feel relaxing? Yes. Paperwork and practicing at the firing range isn't very kind to your petite hands and wrists, and he probably knows. 

While it was totally inappropriate and very very far fetched and rushed, Leon couldn't help but to entertain that little thought or daydream for a while, holding your hands like this some time in the future with rings on your fingers. Is he going crazy perhaps? He doesn't know. He chalked it up to himself being vulnerable, having a heart almost bigger than his brain and just liking you a lot right off the bat. When he said you're a godsend, he meant that. 

“Leon is there something wrong?” You asked, cautiously. He snapped out of that dreamy look, noticing that the waiter had already set down your drinks, but he didn't let go of both of your hands. He just let go of one, and grabbed his drink with the other, and you followed suit. 

Leon remarked, “I'm gonna have to remember what your favorite food and drinks are.”   
“Why? Not like you can cook for shit anyway.”   
“Delivery is an option.”   
“Then why the fancy restaurant today?”  
“Y/n, for the love of God just let me take you on a damn date,” He smiled.   
“We can do a movie night tomorrow. Sounds good?”  
“Leon you're legitimately spoiling me…You don’t have to.”  
“It's my pleasure. Trust me. I don’t really have anything or anybody else.”  
“To spend it on?”  
“Well that too. You’re literally all I’ve got right now.”  
That comment did sort of make you feel bad, knowing he’s completely alone otherwise and you didn’t want to come across as using him.  
“Listen, don’t feel bad Y/n. For my sake?’ You couldn’t really say no to those eyes and that face, so you let out a drawn out sigh and gave him a weary smile. “Alright.” There was a sad look on your face, but Leon was still giving you one of those looks that you just can’t shoot down.

After you both got your orders, Leon didn’t hesitate to just vacuum up the food. He must have been really, really hungry. Then again, so were you. But you were much, much slower.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, were you starving?”  
“Nah, just hungry.”  
“There’s a difference, you know.”   
Leon shrugged his shoulders and gave you a smirk. “No rush though, take your time.”  
“You inhaled that pizza.”  
“So? Let me inhale it if I want.”  
You resumed to finish your kid’s meal sized pizza, and Leon got seconds. He kept smiling at you, because he noticed another odd thing he thought was cute. Everything about you was just tinier. 

“So… I know this is the part where you’re supposed to ask each other questions and stuff, or tell each other your life stories huh?”  
Leon twiddled his thumbs a bit nervously, waiting for you to look up.  
“That’s true. I’m guessing you wanna skip that?” Of course he did. You knew better than to ask him about his week, or about his life in general. Leon lowered his voice, and inched a bit closer across the table, as if to tell you something, or in this case, ask.

“Are you really okay with how this is going? This; whatever it is? I don’t want to rush you or make you feel like you have to do anything for me. I know this is going… Way too fast.”  
“No, I like it. And if this is crazy, then we're both crazy.”  
“I like the sound of that.”

By the time you both left the restaurant, Leon waited a bit before turning the key in the ignition, and turned to you. “That was really nice.”  
“It was, thank you Leon.”  
“Better than those bastards that did you dirty?”  
“You blew them out of the water.” And with that he gave you a little sly smile before turning the key in the ignition fully, and pulling out of the parking lot. At a red light, Leon noticed there was a supermarket on the corner. “Need something from the store?”  
You hadn’t considered that, but come to think of it, you did. You also could use more things to take care of his injury. “Sure, we should get something for your shoulder as well.”

After you picked out some things, you both made your way to the pharmacy section where the first aid items were located, but also something else of interest. Damn them for having condoms in the pharmacy and in the same aisle right next to the wound wash and bandages. You were kneeling down, looking at the items on the bottom most shelf for Leon’s injury. You forgot that the condoms and other items were on the opposite side shelf, let alone in the pharmacy. It’s been a long time. 

Leon stopped and went quiet, and then you heard a little chuckle coming from him. You sort of dreaded whatever situation you’d get yourself into if you turned your head, and it dawned on you what he’s probably finding so amusing right now. You picked up the items from the bottom shelf, and turned around to face him, he had a shit eating grin on his face and seemed just as awkward as a teenager browsing condoms.

“Think we will need any of these?” He cocked a brow at you and that stupid smirk almost escaped his face, but you’ll admit that was sort of cute, and you got a bit flustered. At least he bothers thinking about safety.

You were tempted to make a joke about getting them for someone else, but figured that’s a bit mean even though it was clear that he’d be the lucky man in question, if you posed that question at all. You gave him a confused, yet amused look and also raised your brows, and decided to tease him back a bit.

“Nope. I take the pill.”  
Leon figured you’d say no in some other way, but that answer was unexpected and quite forward. He was more or less just teasing you, but also wanted to see how that joke would slide past you, trying to oh so subtly gauge your interest. Surprisingly, he had a rather raunchy comeback ready. And surprise, he wasn’t drunk! Just very on edge.

“So you like it raw huh?”  
“You like sticking your dick in an oven?”  
“Depends on the kind of oven I guess.”  
“Not the one in my kitchen.”  
“Oh?” He gave you a smirk.  
“Let's get you out of here before you get any more silly ideas. “  
“Pff, that's not silly.”  
“Sticking your dick in a 400 degree oven is not silly?”

Now that was more of what he expected you to say, but he already got some interesting information out of it. Back in the car, he would apologize after sitting there moping for a minute or two in silence.

“Sorry for those comments earlier, I’m a dumbass. And that was insensitive.” His voice was a bit more quiet, and he sounded like he was about to bawl his eyes out due to embarrassment. You let out a sigh, and leaned in closer to him in the dark car and made sure he was looking at you.

“Leon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t apologize...You got the answer you wanted though, didn’t you?”  
“N-I uh...Yes.” Admittedly, that comment really piqued his interest. And he liked the silly way you teased him about the stupid oven.  
“And I think it’s safe to say that’s something we both want. Let’s not beat around the bush.”  
“I.. I understand. But I still won’t ever force or ask you for it.”  
“So I’m gonna have to ask you to fuck me if I feel like it?”  
Leon gave you a devious smile. “Damn right you will.” He almost added that he wants you to hear you beg for it but that was a little much.   
“I'll keep that in mind…”

You pulled away and snickered, but Leon felt better and swiftly turned the engine back on and you made your way back home, maybe he pressed the gas pedal a little harder because of that comment you just made and he was sort of hoping you’d do just that, and ask for it. He didn’t even really care about the fact that you didn’t pick up condoms if it does come down to it, he trusted you and felt confident he could control himself. Is that very responsible? No.


End file.
